I Still
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: A one-shot of how i think Rachel and Finn's conversation in the sick room in Sily Love Songs should have gone. Finchel!


**During this conversation i was incredibly angry with Finn, so i decided to write a one-shot of how i think it should've gone. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The bell rang. Rachel was on her way to the choir room, but she saw Finn still in the sick room. She looked at him with hurt, sympathy and hopefulness for a while, then went to the bathroom and prepared a hot towel for him. She decided to run her last confirmation for them, she knew it would kill her inside but it was something she told herself she had to do. She walked in self consciously as Finn lay on the uncomfortable bed, his legs sticking out off of the bed. She stared at the face she used to be able to just kiss, if she wanted to and all her love would go to him. She snapped out of her thoughts and carefully placed the hot towel over his forehead, pressing it lightly. He blinked slightly and his eyes opened. "Where's Quinn?" she asked gently, just to make conversation and looking across to the bed where she would be. "Uh…uh, her mom picked her up…a few hours ago." He replied, still half asleep. Rachel nodded.<p>

"Quinn really is very pretty." She said, nodding to herself. Finn didn't know what to do with the awkward silence.

"You don't have to do that, you know." He said, gathering the strength to point to his forehead. Rachel shook her head firmly and lifted her hand to press the towel more on his forehead.

"No, I would do it for anyone." Finn smiled inside at her hospitality. "She's prettier than me." She said, continuing what she said before. Finn closed his eyes for a second and wondered why she would start saying these things. "Would you stop?" Finn said, lacking energy. "You're beautiful." He said to her, making sure she would get the message. Rachel looked at him, and Finn sensed her trying to believe it from her eyes. But she soon put her head down and shook her head in denial. "I know she is." Finn blinked, confused. "It meant so much to me that you chose me over her. Girls like me don't get chosen over girls like her very much." Rachel continued calmly. "Did you kiss her? Like Santana said?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah. But I just needed to get it out of my system." Finn didn't deny it.

"So what did it feel like? When you kissed her." Rachel knew she would regret what she asked but she needed this. Finn's eyes drifted away from her and started remembering when he kissed her. "Fireworks." It naturally came out of his mouth. Rachel couldn't resist.

"Did you see fireworks when you kissed me?" Finn drifted off again into all the times that they kissed. He smiled as the butterflies that gathered in his stomach from kissing her appeared again just from thinking about it. Rachel nodded her head in response to his smile. She fought back tears as she got up and left quickly. Finn came back to earth as he heard her moving away. "Rachel wait." He lifted his upper body , ignoring the increasing pain in his head. "No. It's good. Thank you. You've given me the strength to move on. I know now that there's nothing here for me anymore." Rachel said to him, slightly shaking her head and feeling the tears gathering right behind her eyes. Finn didn't believe her, and he had something to say. "But that's not the truth." The warm towel fell off his head, but he didn't care. His half open eyes looked up at her as her face expressed undeniable hopefulness. "I still…I'm just so confused in my head right now." he watched guiltily as her hopefulness faded immediately. He wanted to say it, he really did but he was afraid that he would screw things up even more because he might still with Quinn as well. Or did he? "No, it's okay. I understand. Now I'm free to pursue my dreams without anything holding me back. And you've…actually inspired me for this weeks love song assignment." She cut him off, not wanting to get her hopes up again. "Feel better, Fi-"

"I still…might have feelings for you." Finn cut her off, struggling to keep his eyes open. Her expression softened.

"No, I understand your confusion. Its okay-"

"Rachel." Finn said louder, using all his energy which wasn't much right now. Rachel just looked down for a minute as Finn resisted the urge to let his head fall back on the hard bed. Rachel walked slowly over to him and sat on the small space on the edge of his bed. She gestured for him to put his head back down and he happily did. They stared at each other for a while, before Rachel put her head down and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Let me know when you know for sure." She whispered and almost ran out of the room, hoping she wouldn't regret what she just did. But she knew one thing. _Nothing had been confirmed._

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to review! =)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
